


The Lockdown

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Sexual Content, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't exactly Halloween, but Felicity sure loved her paranormal TV shows. Ghost Adventures had always been her favorite, a Saturday night tradition that Oliver would get to experience for the first time that night, with a little incentive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking LOVE Ghost Adventures, and this little fic came out of that love for both GA and Arrow. And, yes, I know that Nick left the show a few seasons ago, but just suspend reality for a little while and run with it (for those of you who also watch). Hope you enjoy it!

She curled up in her usual spot, a bowl of popcorn sitting in her lap, her eyes glued to one of the computer monitors-turned-TV. Glad that she'd convinced Oliver to buy the couch for this place, she reclined into the soft forest green leather with her feet cross-legged beneath her just as her favorite show began. This was Felicity Smoak's new Saturday night routine: sitting in the new lair watching Ghost Adventures as he and the others patrolled the city streets.

Most Saturday nights were uneventful, but there had been a few times she'd press pause until well past midnight before finishing the episode. On those nights it tended to be the perfect type of stress relief. Right now, though, she'd done all the work she needed to do and was enjoying a live airing from her comfortable seat on the couch.

Ghost Adventures had been Felicity's favorite show since it aired on the Travel Channel seven years ago. It had been her college guilty pleasure on Friday nights before it switched to Saturdays, helping her de-stress, especially during finals. Not only was she fascinated by the ever evolving technology they used to detect spirits, an encounter in her not-so-distant past made her feel like the evidence they collected validated her own experiences with the paranormal.

Tonight's episode was a revisit of the hotel that put Ghost Adventures on the map: the Goldfield Hotel. Felicity had been excited to see this one since she'd watched the original documentary and every subsequent episode they'd filmed there since. They always seemed to get some of the best evidence there, including tonight where the lead investigator, Zak Bagans, claimed they had the most compelling evidence ever documented. Oh, yes, it was going to be a good episode, she just hoped Oliver wouldn't call her into action while she watched it.

Speaking of Oliver, she could hear the telltale whirr of the elevator as it descended from his campaign office to their new hideout. Her attention immediately flicked in his direction as the opening credits rolled. Oliver Queen always looked stunning in a fitted charcoal grey suit. Tonight was no exception. The only thing she didn't like about him was his attitude toward her choice in television programming, something he had become very familiar with while they had been away.

"Seriously, Felicity? Ghost Adventures again?" His deep sigh made her roll her eyes at him before turning her attention back to the monitor.

"Unless you came down here to tell me you need me for something important that doesn't involve sex, then I'm going to watch my show, even if you think it's stupid," she shot back, settling deeper into the couch as he stood there staring at her with that exasperated look on his face.

"I never said it was stupid…" Oliver tried to counter, but she quickly interrupted him.

"The look on your face says otherwise," Felicity pointed out. "I just don't understand why you think it's stupid. Have you ever even watched an episode? These guys are amazing at what they do. They capture some of the best and most compelling paranormal evidence out there. They turn skeptics into believers. And don't try to tell me it's fake, because I've done my own analysis on some of their evidence and it's legit." She knew her explanation was long winded, but Felicity didn't care. Even if it failed to get her point across, at least she was making an effort to get him to understand why she liked it so much.

"Oh...kay."

"Just watch one episode with me. I promise tonight's is a really good one. Zak, Nick and Aaron are going back to the Goldfield Hotel for one final investigation. They've gotten some of the best evidence of the paranormal there that I've ever seen. If you're going to watch one episode, I think this is it." She gazed up at him with the saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster and added, "Indulge me this one time. Please? Pretty, pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

Felicity watched as the expression on his face softened. From the looks of it, Oliver was ready to relent. But doubt still lingered. "I don't know… Ghosts and goblins…?"

"There's no such thing as goblins. There are demons though. I've seen Zak get possessed by one on Poveglia a few seasons back. Wasn't pretty." She scrunched her nose remembering the episode clearly. It held a special place in her heart because of the gravity of the emotions each of the investigators experienced while on the small Italian island.

"So, wait a minute, is this a scripted show or is this one of those reality TV shows that claims to be unscripted but actually isn't?"

"This is the real deal. These guys go to some of the most haunted locations in the world and lock themselves inside for a whole night. Sometimes weird things happen while other times downright scary things happen. Tonight's episode looks like it's going to be one of the scary ones. Please, Oliver, indulge me just once. Then, maybe, I'll indulge you," Felicity bargained. She had him; hook, line, and sinker. If she had known all it would take was an allusion to sex, then she would have used the line much earlier.

Oliver sighed and shrugged off the suit jacket, laying it over the back of her desk chair before sitting down on the couch beside her. "I swear, some night, you can be such a pain in the ass," he chuckled before settling deep into the warm green leather.

"It's just one hour of your time," Felicity replied, her shoulder leaning into his as she reached for the remote that had fallen between the cushions. "Besides, I'll make it up to you." She turned and pressed a kiss to his lips before her eyes wandered back to the screen. They were a good ten minutes behind, enough lag to fast forward through the commercials without interrupting the show too much.

Oliver grabbed a handful of her popcorn and said, "These guys look like douche bags."

"Will you just shut up and watch the show?" Felicity groused as she jabbed him in the rib with her elbow before glaring at him.

"I never said I'd stay quiet."

That was it. She threw a handful of popcorn at him only to be met with another warm chuckle. "Thanks! I was actually pretty hungry," Oliver added, popping a few more kernels into his mouth before giving her one of his boyish grins. That stupid smile could only get him out of trouble so many times. Tonight wasn't one of them.

As Felicity sat fuming on her cushion, Oliver stretched and arm over the back of the couch and kicked off his shoes before extending those long, lean legs out in front of him. She couldn't deny it was nice seeing him feel comfortable and she really couldn't stay mad at him for long. It wasn't often that she got to spend time with her boyfriend like this now that they'd returned to Star City. Felicity intended on taking full advantage of their time alone tonight.

The pair fell into a semi-comfortable silence as the program continued. After about five minutes in, she glanced over at her boyfriend to see he had taken interest in what was happening. His eyes were glued to the TV as the Ghost Adventures crew stood in one of the Goldfield's most infamous spots, room 109. The night investigation hadn't begun yet, but Zak, Nick and Aaron were using one of their favorite pieces of equipment, the Ovilus, to communicate with the spirit of Elizabeth. It seemed their success had had an effect on Oliver that she hadn't anticipated.

When it came time for a commercial break, Felicity glanced over at her bea to find him silently lost in thought. "What do you think so far?" she asked, fast forwarding through the first set of ads before pressing pause as the next segment of the show began.

"It's… interesting," was Oliver's thought response.

Hitting play again, they continued to watch in silence as the investigation went from day into night and the activity seemed to pick up as well. By now, Oliver was sitting forward in his seat, his eyes glued to the TV until it came time for another commercial break.

"What the hell was that!" he exclaimed, grabbing Felicity's arm. She nearly jumped out of her seat at the contact but quickly caught herself. She too had been completely engrossed in the investigation until the very last few moments when the sound of something loud and heavy echoed through the hall Zak stood in. They both glanced at each other, anxious to see what had just happened. She quickly forwarded through the commercials and pressed play as soon as the program began again.

"A rock just hit my foot," Zak was saying. Both Felicity and Oliver looked at each other in shock and amazement before turning back to continue watching the events unfold. Then, when Zak suddenly became violent and grabbed Aaron's camera before running off, she felt Oliver's hand on her arm again.

"This is incredible," he breathed without taking his eyes off the screen. They kept watching on the edge of their seats until the next commercial break began. That's when Oliver sat back for the first time. Felicity glanced over at him to see the look of contemplation all over his face.

"So, have I changed your mind yet?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe…"

"Come on, you know you like it! I can see it on your face! You think this is pretty amazing!"

"Shut up and fast forward already!"

"Oh, so now you want  _me_  to shut up?" Felicity chuckled. It was strange how in about twenty minutes she had somehow managed to completely change Oliver's perspective about her favorite show to the point where he was now so invested in it that he actually wanted to keep watching until the end. She pressed the button and waited until the commercials ended before pressing play again.

After about five minutes in, Zak, Nick and Aaron returned to the footage of the rock being thrown, reviewing it critically this time until they made an incredible discovery. "This rock was levitated off of the ground," Zak said as he pointed it out in the footage.

"Whoa, wait a second, rewind that!" Oliver shouted. "I need to see that again." Felicity did as she was told and replayed the rock footage for him. "Holy crap, he's right!" She felt her heart swell that her boss was actually enjoying himself watching something she had introduced him to. It gave her a slight sense of pride.

"I told you this was a good show." Oh, she was going to remind him, over and over again, until the end of time if she could. She pressed play again.

"So, they've had some relatively good success at this place, haven't they?" Oliver observed as the crew continued to analyze evidence from the first night of the investigation. The lull in activity allowed him to get a few things off his chest. "Judging by what I've seen so far and from what they're showing from previous investigations. This place looks like it's pretty creepy."

"You should see the Poveglia episode, then the ones at Bobby Mackey's Music World. But the one that had me nearly jumping out of my skin was back in season one where they investigated this abandoned mental institution and on Zak's camera you see this hand come out of his shadow and touch him. And it's only captured on his camera. Both Nick and Aaron don't see it. I screamed when I first saw it. Now  _that_  was creepy!"

Glancing over at Oliver she noticed the amused expression on his face. "What?" she asked.

"You just look so… cute when you talk about something you love," he replied.

"Cute, Oliver?" Felicity retorted, rolling her eyes as she grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"Alright, adorable… Beautiful… Gorgeous… Stunning… Remarkable…" He listed off all the adjectives he could think of, making her smile as she threw a few popcorn kernels at him.

"You are such a sap," she giggled, leaning into him for a chaste kiss just as the commercials ended and the last segment of the show began. For the last ten minutes of the episode, they sat in silence with Felicity's back resting against Oliver's side as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. The lockdown came to a close and the screen faded to black leaving them in thoughtful silence as a rerun from the previous week began.

"So, how exactly did you get into this?" Oliver asked.

Tilting her head back, she gazed at him from the odd angle and replied, "I've had some pretty creepy experiences when I was growing up. I used to tell my mom there was a ghost under my bed, and even after she checked and tucked me in for the night, I'd still feel something after she turned off the lights. It always creeped me out. But it didn't end there. In my dorm room at MIT, I was pretty sure there was some kind of entity occupying it because one night I felt the bed move as if someone had bumped it. That was followed by the feeling of a hand running down my back when there was no one else in the room."

"Really?" Oliver cocked his head and stared at her for a moment. As she gazed up at him, she could see the wheels turning in his head, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. Felicity's hand came to rest over his where it lay across her abdomen. Their fingers locked together and he sighed. "A couple years ago, before Slade's siege, the day after Barry saved my life, I saw Shado in the mansion and Tommy just before I found Roy. I still don't know if I was hallucinating or if they were ghosts, but that was my experience with the paranormal."

Felicity continued to hold his hand, staring at their interlocked fingers as she processed what he told here. Although they kept very few things from each other now, there were still a few experiences they hadn't shared with each other. This was definitely one of them. She knew it was a huge step for Oliver, telling her things that happened on and after the island, before they were officially together, and she was grateful that he continued to open up to her, to trust her with his secrets.

Craning her neck slightly, Felicity pressed another kiss to his lips, this time letting it linger until he sighed and closed his eyes. He savored the moment just like she knew he would before pulling away. "Hmm…" Oliver hummed. "What was that for?"

"Being open with me," Felicity said. "Not being afraid to tell me things."

"I'll never keep anything from you ever again," he whispered before his mouth found hers again.

She nuzzled the underside of his jaw when they parted and replied, "You know, the show's over."

"Mmhmm..." Oliver murmured, giving her that wiley smile as he gazed down at her.

"You indulged me and watched it."

"Yes…"

Felicity held his gaze as she sat up and shifted from her seat into his lip. Now face to face, she could see the pupils of his bright blue eyes blown wide. When his hands came to rest on her hips, they pulled her a little closer, until her chest was pressed to his. Only a breath apart, she smiled and said, "I think now it's my turn to indulge you."

Oliver's grin widened, a hint of mischief sparkling in his eyes as his hands wandered down her thighs and beneath the hem of her skirt. "About damn time," he practically purred, his lips latching onto her neck, teeth sinking into her soft flesh.

For a moment, Felicity saw stars. Her head rolled back, her eyes fluttering shut as she grasped his shoulders for purchase as he made his way to her collarbone and shoulder. "Would you be opposed to watching another episode with me next week?" she asked while his tongue darted out, licking a line from her shoulder to the tops of her breasts.

"If it involves this afterwards, then I'm not opposed to it," Oliver replied.

"Oh, definitely!" Felicity nearly squealed when his teeth grabbed the strap of her tank top and slid it down, revealing her bare breast.

"Alright, then, it's settled," he whispered into her skin, stubble rasping over her sensitive nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"Yay!" she giggled. "More Ghost Adventures with my man followed by awesome sex. Perfect way to spend a Saturday night."

"Enough about ghosts and adventures," Oliver growled. "You're mine now, and we're putting this place on lockdown until I've been fully indulged."


End file.
